Chuck vs National Treasure
by Newton Ransom
Summary: The title says alot. Chuck/National Treasure x-over. Chuck looks for a birthday present for Sarah, and ends up finding more than he bargained for when he takes sympathy on a fellow nerd. After National Treasure 2, so mostly AU. Riley/OC. Hope you enjoy!
1. One Of Those Days

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Chuck is property of NBC, and National Treasure by Disney, I think. This takes place after National Treasure 2: Book of Secrets, but during Riley's book tour. This is only my second Chuck fic, and my first crossover, so please let me know how it is. I hope you enjoy it! Also, a note. You don't have to read my other fic, Chuck vs The Resident Alien, to understand this fic, but there are some references to it and my OC from it, because that's my writing style. I carry on my stories through different stories. Sorry if that makes it difficult for you._

Chuck was indecisively scanning the non-fiction section of the Barnes & Noble in the Buymore plaza. He had been staring at the same shelf for ten minutes, looking for a birthday present for Sarah. He was never good at picking out gifts, and no matter how well he knew someone, he never knew what to get them. Something in his gut, however, had told him to buy her a book. Nothing caught his eye. He was about to give up hope and leave when he noticed a table set up towards the back. The table was stacked high with books, titled "The Templar Treasure". A sign over the table read, "signing by Riley Poole today, 11-3."

Chuck shrugged to himself, figuring it couldn't hurt to check out the books. The bored looking nerd behind the table sat up and ran his hands nervously through his hair when he saw Chuck approaching.

"Are you Riley Poole?" Chuck asked him.

"Yeah. Why? You've... You've heard of me?" he asked excitedly, adjusting his suit jacket to make himself look more professional.

Chuck shook his head sadly and pointed at the sign.

"Of course not. No one's heard of Riley Poole. Ben Gates gets all the credit." He sighed exasperatedly. Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Wait, you've never heard of Ben Gates either, have you?" Chuck shook his head again. "Yes. There's hope yet. What about the Templar Treasure? Have you ever heard of that?"

"Um...No? So what's your book about?"

"The Templar Treasure, which is like the world's biggest and most historic treasure, and other quote unquote urban legends that may or may not be real."

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "Cool." He had a better feeling about this book than any of the other numerous titles in the store, so he went with it. "It sounds interesting. I'm actually birthday shopping for a friend of mine, so I'll buy one."

Riley looked at him in awe. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Sarah."

"Okay." He signed the front page with a flourish. "I hope she enjoys it. And if you ever want to chat about it, here's my email." He went to jot it down on a scrap of paper, but Chuck stopped him. More out of pity than actually interest, he said," Why don't you just jot it down in another book. I'll get myself a copy, too."

Riley's jaw dropped. "Two books? Thank you. Who so I make this one out to?"

"Chuck." Riley signed the second book and Chuck shook his hand and left.

Chuck wrapped Sarah's copy back at home and flipped through his own, only half interested. By chapter two he was bored out of his mind. He stopped reading and just flipped through, looking at the pictures. One of the pictures sent more pictures flying through his head at high speed. He shook his head to clear it after the pictures stopped and sighed. "Yep, today's going to be one of those days."


	2. Birthday Assignments

_Author's note:Sorry it's so short. I hope to have it updated soon, but right now I'm in school, so it's hard to find time to write. I hope you like it, because the more good reviews I get, the more inspired I feel to write. Oh, and after the next chapter it starts rolling better and the following chapters should be longer and be generally better._

Chuck found himself at Casey's door, reluctantly knocking. Casey pulled open the door and Chuck shoved the book into his hand. "I flashed. Page 83." Chuck turned to leave as Casey flipped throught the book.

"Stay here."

"Okay?"

Casey let him in his apartment. "Where's Walker?"

"Well she's coming over later, since it's her birthday and all."

"Sure it is. I guess we'll start without her," Casey said, the sarcasm in his voice barely showing through.

"Without her? Wait, start what?"

"I'm supposed to tell the general when you flash."

"Right. I forgot."

"Why are you still here? Go get her."

Chuck went back to his apartment to find Sarah there already.

"Hey, sorry to ruin your birthday, but Casey needs us. I flashed, so..."

She followed him back out of his apartment. "Why didn't you tell me you flashed?"

"Oh, hold on," he said, running back to his apartment. He returned with her gift. "Um, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Chuck. I said you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah well, I had to."

She unwrapped it and flipped through the book. "I love this kind of book. How did you know?" She hugged him.

"I just had a feeling," he said, a proud flush creeping up his face.

Back at Casey's, he was already talking to the general. Chuck and Sarah joined him in silence.

"The Intersect identified Benjamin Franklin Gates. He has got quite a rap sheet, but we are unaware of any current projects of his."

"Why is this guy still on the streets? I mean he stole the Declaration of Independence, kidnapped the president, and god knows what else," asked Chuck, referencing his flash.

"Bargaining, mostly," Graham told him.

"So your assignment is to find out what conspiracy theory he's acting on now. Apparently, his counterpart Riley Poole is in town on a book tour, and chances are Gates isn't far behind. He isn't a threat, so don't treat him as such. The FBI usually handles him, but since he's at it again, they obviously aren't enough. You are teaming up with the FBI, specifically a team led by Agent Sadusky, to find Gates and bring him down before he can cause any more damage."


	3. Page 83

Casey loomed around the bookshelves of the Barnes & Noble where an unsuspecting Riley Poole was trying desperately to sell his book. Chuck was outside the bookstore, dancing nervously as he watched Casey slowly approach him.

"Hey," said Sarah from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Holy crap. Hi, Sarah. I thought you told Casey you weren't coming?"

"Yeah, well...I know Casey tends to be...Rash...So..."

"Got it."

"I can't take it anymore. It's like watching Jaws. I'm going in there." He moved towards the door and to his surprise, Sarah didn't stop him.

"Um, Sarah? So your okay with me marching in there and stopping Casey from harassing Ril...That guy?"

She shrugged and they both followed a tall guy in a dark denim jacket into the store.

Chuck stopped in his tracks and grabbed at Sarah's arm. "Sarah. Sarah. That's him. That's Gates," he choked.

She caught up with Casey, and Chuck stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. Riley caught his eye and waved. Chuck waved back nervously, and upon seeing Gates join Riley he ran to Sarah's side.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Good timing Intersect. You bought his book, so he'll like you, so you go talk to him," Casey ordered.

"I hate fishing," Chuck grumbled as he headed towards Riley and Gates at the signing table.

"Hey Chuck," Riley greeted, barely looking up from the box of books he was repacking. Gates nodded at him and Chuck nodded nervously back.

"Oh, sorry. Chuck Ben, Ben Chuck. So what's up Chuck?"

Chuck stared at Ben for a minute before shaking his head to clear it. "Um, I just have a question about your book. I was skimming through it earlier, and I saw this picture and I thought it was, intriguing. Um, could you tell me what it is?"

Riley handed him a book. "Sure, what picture?"

Chuck flipped through to page 83. He handed the book to Riley, who looked over the worn gold carving. "Um, it's a gold carving of a, uh, sword-fish eating the empire state building."

Ben took the book from Riley. "It's a carving symbolizing the Incan god of rains and floods, Paricia. The bowl shape on top of the needle symbolizes the gathering of the rain as an offering for Copacati, the Goddess of the Lake."

"Right. Yeah, that's what it is," said Riley, rolling his eyes behind Ben's back.

Ben continued. "It was one of the treasures taken from the Incas when Francisco Pizzaro conquered the Incan Empire and took their treasures back to Spain. It was then brought back to America by the Templar Knights, where it was hidden among the treasure, which is what Riley's book is about."

Riley was nodding behind him now instead.

"Right..." Chuck looked around the store to find Casey and Sarah, who were pretending to read in the closest section. "I should be going. I'll email you if I have anymore questions." He hurried away from them and Casey and Sarah followed him out of the store.

"Good work Chuck." Sarah touched his arm.

"I hate being bait."

"You weren't. Beckman told us Gates wasn't a threat. Your just a wuss," growled Casey.

--------------------------------

"So, tell me about your friend," Ben told Riley.

"He came in around noon and bought two copies of my book. And he's never heard of you! That's amazing."

"Uh-huh."

Riley dropped his arms exasperatedly. "At least pretend to be happy for me."

Ben ignored him. "So when are you done with your tour? I hoping to get to Peru before the spring semester."

"Why? So you have something to bore more people about?"

"No. I want more lecture topics."

"That's what I meant," Riley mumbled under his breath. "Um, I'm doing San Francisco and Anaheim this week, then I'll be on break for like a month. Is that long enough?"

"Yeah, should be."

Riley closed the box he had been packing, and picked it up with a groan. "So, we're going to Peru, huh? Um, Ben. I don't tan well. And trust me, I don't look to great in shorts either."

---------------------------------


	4. Confusion, Much?

"So Gates and his counterpart are heading to Peru?"

"From what we heard, that is our assumption," Casey told the General. Him, Chuck, and Sarah were in the Buymore's home theater room, as usual, being briefed by the general.

"Agent Casey, Agent Walker, you and the Intersect are going to be taking alittle vacation then. Pack your bags and we'll have you on a flight to Jorge Chavez International Airport in Lima. That should be close enough. I will follow up with you later, once everything in set. For now, make your arrangements to get out of there." The screen went black. Casey turned to Sarah and shrugged. Chuck was looking back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to tell him he couldn't go.

"I don't want to go to Peru. Besides, I don't have any vacation time left, and what am I supposed to tell Ellie and Morgan? I'm not going," Chuck stated.

"Yes you are. The General said you're going, so you are. Don't worry about your vacation time, we'll deal with that. As for your sister, make something up," Casey told him.

"No, I don't think he should go. He isn't trained, and yeah I know he hasn't been trained for any of the other things he's done, but this is different," Sarah aid.

"How? We're stopping some geeks from stealing some monumental treasures in a government owned national park. This shouldn't be half as hard as some of the other things he's managed to weasel himself through."

Sarah didn't respond. Instead she turned to Chuck. "Don't worry. Peru's going to be fine. As for Ellie, tell her me and you are going skiing."

"Fine."

-----------------------------

Ben and Riley were in Riley's hotel room, looking over maps and books, researching for their upcoming adventure. "One week," Ben reminded him.

"Yeah. So are we doing this alone? I mean, is Abigail coming or do you have another Ian up your sleeve?"

"Actually, I was thinking Sam."

"Sam? My Sam? Wait Ben, that's not cool. You know full well how that's going to go over. Me and her cannot work together."

"Just get over it. You two were perfect, I don't even know why you split in the first place."

"She...We had...Issues..."

"Right. Anyway, why don't you call her up for me and ask her to come with us to Peru?"

"I'm sure she'll take that well. 'Hi Sam, I know you hate me, but will you come risk your lives in some possibly haunted mountains with me and Ben so that Ben can ease his mind?' Are you kidding? I've said this already. Me and her can't work together."

"First off, you're ranting. Second off, 'can't' is just a state of mind. It's already been proven that 'can't', especially by your standards, can be done. Like, hm., let's see, the Declaration 'can't' be stolen, but what did we do, barely two years ago?"

"Haha, just rub it in my face. I get your point but I don't want to put myself through that awkward situation."

"What situation?"

"Me and Sam having to spend time together again."

"Oh that situation. To late."

"Wait, what? Ben you didn't call her already, did you? I swear to god Ben. I don't want to talk to her. Ben?"

Ben was leaving Riley's apartment, and ignored Riley until he got to the door, where he just looked back and shrugged.

"Not cool."

-----------------

"Hey Ellie, Um would it be alright if I took alittle vacation next week?" Chuck asked while skimming his spoon through the last of his soggy Trix.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Wait, where are you going?"

"Skiing with Sarah in the Andes," he said quickly, trying to avoid another 'Awesome and the Tango' experience.

"Wow, Chuck that is certainly an adventure. But, um, do you know how to ski?"

"I'm sure I can learn." He heard a door down the hall open and cringed. "Please don't let that be Awesome." Morgan wandered into the kitchen instead. "Oh thank god."

"No, Morgan, but you can call me god. That's a cool nickname." Morgan looked at the open box of Trix on the counter and helped himself to a bowl. "Sweet. Time to get my Trix on. So what's the game plan?"

"Next week Chuck's going on vacation, and your going to not be here while he's gone."

"Come on Ellie. I can't go a week without my ray of sunshine. At least leave the curtians open."

"Morgan, dude, not cool." Chuck checked his watch. "Come on, work time."

"'Ut ma Tis," Morgan objected through his cereal.

"Should of been here earlier."

Morgan choked. "Again, not cool. I was unaware of a new schedule, I'm here the same time I always am."

"Which was pushing it. Bye El." He grabbed his keys and headed out, Morgan hovered over the sink and tried to scarf down his cereal, then ran like lightning after Chuck.

----------------------

Riley was sitting bored behind a folding table and a large stack of books as he had spent alot of his time recently. He had managed to attract very few people interested in the book, and had made one sale in the two hours he had been there. He was thinking about putting a sign on the table saying 'Free ride In the Ferrari Spider that's outside with every purchase' when a seemingly interested customer approached. "Hi, I've actually read your book before, but when I moved out of my ex-boyfriend's place, I seem to have left it there. Could I get another one? Or better yet, could I have mine back?"

It Riley a moment to recognize his potential customer. It was Sam, the palest he had ever seen her. "Holy crap," he said, nearly falling out of his chair.

"Hi Riley."

"Hi Sam."

She stood awkwardly at the table for a few minutes before Riley finally said something. "So how have you been?"

"I'm fine, I guess. D.C.'s still boring, so Ben getting me out of there and taking me on an adventure should be worth putting up with you."

"Oh, that was low. The whole thing was your fault anyway."

"Oh, how mature. Apparently I was wrong. I'm going home. I can't deal with your immaturity, that's the whole reason you caused the break up in the first place."

"Your calling me immature, but your blaming me for the break up. To me, you sound like the immature one."

"What? I was calling you immature because you blamed me for the break up? You know what? I actually don't have time for this. Good bye."

"Wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I don't expect you to take me back, because I know you won't, but at least go to Peru with us."

She turned back around to face him. "Do you want to get dinner or something tonight?"

"I should be free...Wait, what?"

"Do you want to grab dinner or something?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I guess that's what you'd call it."

"I'm highly confused right now."

"Yeah."

"Um...I guess so."

"Thanks Riley. I appreciate your enthusiasm. It's really a boost for my self-esteem. I'll pick you up around 7, ok?"

"What my car isn't good enough for you?"

"You know I hate the Spider."

"Yeah, cause your 430 Scurderia is so much better."

"For your information, the Scurderia is in my garage back in D.C., I brought the Milano."

"Pimp mobile, yeah."

"My Milano is sexy. My El Dorado and my GTO are my pimp cars."

"Still at that, huh?"

"Yeah, still collect cars. Anyway, I need to get going, I'll see you at 7."


End file.
